polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Temples
Temples are buildings that grant 1 population and 100 points upon being built. Temples increase in point value as turns progress, which makes temples very useful in the Perfection and Glory modes. All temples cost 20 stars, with the exception of the Forest Temple, which costs 15 stars. Varieties There are 4 different varieties of temple in the game. Each one can only be placed on certain tiles. Water Temples can be placed in shallow water or oceans. Along with Monuments and Ports, they are the only structures that can be placed in shallow water. They are the only structures that can be placed in oceans. They are unlocked with Aquatism. If playing as Polaris, the Water Temple is replaced with the Ice Temple. Forest Temples can only be placed in forests. They are cheaper than other temples, only costing 15 resources to build. They are unlocked with Spiritualism. Mountain Temples can only be placed on mountains. They are unlocked with Meditation. Normal Temples can only be placed on field tiles. They are unlocked with Free Spirit. Leveling up Temples Temples level up on their own based on how many turns they have been in-game. 1 Turn includes the turn they are built. Temples that level up increase in point value and also appearance. Temple Chart Tips * Temples take a while to achieve maximum level and maximum points, so when playing Perfection, try to build all your temples before turn 19. * Because score doesn't matter in Domination mode, temples are considered poor investments in most Domination games. * Place water temples only on ocean tiles instead of water tiles so that you can still create Ports. * Don't rely on temples the primary method of growing your cities, since temples only give 1 population and are very costly. * Think carefully about where you place your temples, as you may give up an opportunity for taking resources and growing cities by placing temples. * Forest temples are cheaper at 15 stars instead of 20, but this only helps if you build them in natural forests. Gallery Temples Temple level 1.png|Level 1 Temple Temple level 2.png|Level 2 Temple Temple level 3.png|Level 3 Temple Temple level 4.png|Level 4 Temple Temple level 5.png|Level 5 Temple Forest Temples Forest temple level 1.png|Level 1 Forest Temple Forest temple level 2.png|Level 2 Forest Temple Forest temple level 3.png|Level 3 Forest Temple Forest temple level 4.png|Level 4 Forest Temple Forest temple level 5.png|Level 5 Forest Temple Water Temples Water temple level 1.png|Level 1 Water Temple Water temple level 2.png|Level 2 Water Temple Water temple level 3.png|Level 3 Water Temple Water temple level 4.png|Level 4 Water Temple Water temple level 5.png|Level 5 Water Temple Mountain Temples Mountain temple level 1.png|Level 1 Mountain Temple Mountain temple level 2.png|Level 2 Mountain Temple Mountain temple level 3.png|Level 3 Mountain Temple Mountain temple level 4.png|Level 4 Mountain Temple Mountain temple level 5.png|Level 5 Mountain Temple Trivia * The forest temple is based off of a small temple-like gazebo found in Pildammsparken park in Malmö, according to Midjiwan’s Instagram. (Proof: https://www.instagram.com/p/BF3V-h6n1W7/?taken-by=midjiwan ) Category:Buildings